


Belief

by Triskel_Samulet



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mentioned Alan Deaton - Freeform, Mentioned Lydia Martin, Past Lydia Martin/Stiles Stilinski, Post-Canon, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26962252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triskel_Samulet/pseuds/Triskel_Samulet
Summary: “GhhuuuaaAHHH!” Stiles shouted as he banged his head on his desk. He knew Derek could still hear him, but at this point he just didn’t care. Why was it such a bad thing that he couldn’t access his spark? He was fully capable of supporting the pack without it and he liked his family. He liked his reputation as the boy who runs with wolves. He didn’t want to be just another supernatural. His averageness had become a point of pride. While some supernaturals have died, the human lived. A human figured out werewolves were real. A human survived Gerard and beat the kanima. A human took down the darach and survived a possession. He beat the deadpool and figured out Theo’s plan. He beat the wild hunt and evaded a town that turned into hunters. He did that all as a human, not a spark.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 117





	Belief

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Thank you for reading. If you like this fic please leave kudos or comments.
> 
> I also take promts. You can leave them in the comments of PM me on reddit r/lil_bway

“You believe in werewolves and chanimas, but you don’t really believe in yourself, do you?” Derek asked.

Stiles had been trying to research to figure out if there was a new supernatural baddy when Derek crawled through his window. At first he thought the other man was just there to help. They would often spend nights researching silently together, but instead he had started asking about his latest lesson with Deaton.

What Derek said struck a chord within Stiles. He knew his power, if it even was there, was fueled by his belief. It was easy to believe in the supernatural. He’s seen Derek and Scott transform. He saw what the Dread Doctors did to Theo and the other kids. He knew those existed because there was evidence. However, there was no evidence that he belonged to that world other than running with wolves.

He did know he was special. Deaton told him he had a spark and then he was able to close the mountain ash circle. But was that him, or was it the innately magical ash?

Deaton said his power was fueled by belief, therefore he was as powerful as he believed himself to be. But there was no evidence and his dad always taught him to trust the evidence. Everything around him said he was just a normal human, not human plus like Lydia.

“I believe in myself just fine.” Stiles stated, even though he knew Derek could hear the blip in his heartbeat, “I believe I can hold my own in a fight. That’s been proven by how long I’ve survived with you all. I believe I’m the best researcher in the pack… well, after Lydia translates the archaic Latin. I also believe that after landing Lydia Martin I could get just about anyone I wanted.”

All of these statements were true. From Derek’s raise of his eyebrow he could tell he was over compensating for the lie.

Stiles rolled his eyes, “Just leave me alone, alight? I’m just fine being a regular old human. It got me this far.”

Derek looked around Stiles’ room and saw all the magic books Deaton had given him.

“You might be fine, but you aren’t being true to yourself.” Derek said, “You have so much potential. I believe in you… I just wish that was enough.” And with that, Derek exited through his window.

“GhhuuuaaAHHH!” Stiles shouted as he banged his head on his desk. He knew Derek could still hear him, but at this point he just didn’t care. Why was it such a bad thing that he couldn’t access his spark? He was fully capable of supporting the pack without it and he liked his family. He liked his reputation as the boy who runs with wolves. He didn’t want to be just another supernatural. His averageness had become a point of pride. While some supernaturals have died, the human lived. A human figured out werewolves were real. A human survived Gerard and beat the kanima. A human took down the darach and survived a possession. He beat the deadpool and figured out Theo’s plan. He beat the wild hunt and evaded a town that turned into hunters. He did that all as a human, not a spark.

He believed in himself, goddamnit. He grabbed one of Deaton’s spell books and turned to a random spell. It said it would summon his heart’s desire and right now his desire was to be free of every last ounce of magic potential.

He channeled all of the belief in himself that he had as he drew out the symbol on his floor and started chanting. He knew he could do this; he could get rid of his magic. He closed his eyes as he chanted, the book in one hand and the other outstretched over the symbol.

Finally, he heard a pop and the smell of ozone filled his room. Before he opened his eyes, he felt something grab his hand. He jumped, yelped, dropped his book, and opened his eyes. What he saw was Derek Hale standing before him.

“Did you come back through the window?” Stiles asked, “Because that was excellent timing. I think my spell failed, again.”

Derek just smiled at him and Stiles became very aware that Derek was holding his hand, “I didn’t come through the window. You summoned me. I knew you could.”

Derek pulled him closer, “But it was to bring me… to get rid of my magic.”

“There is no spell that can undo magic. You know that.” Stiles nodded, he remembered yelling at Deaton about that.

“But, how…” Stiles trailed off, not quite sure what he was asking.

“All you needed to do was believe in yourself. Not believe in your magic.” Derek tentatively brought Stiles’ hand up to his mouth and placed a kiss on it.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

Stiles nodded dumbly before going in for the real thing. It was kind of awkward and uncomfortable since their arms were still between them, but Stiles was finally kissing Derek so he didn’t really notice.

“Why now?” Stiles asked.

Derek smiled and picked up the book Stiles had found the spell in. It had landed showing the page he had used and Stiles blushed.

“Because you finally admitted to yourself who you are and who you want.” Derek said, “Early, you said you could get almost anyone… You can get anyone.” 

Derek pulled him in for another kiss, this one far less awkward and far more satisfying. It lacked the heat Stiles had dreamed of, but it was tender. It was like a promise of more, an assurance that Derek was there and he cared.

When he pulled away Derek asked, “Wanna try another?”

Stiles gave him a playful glare, but he quickly lost it in favor of smiling at his new boyfriend. He grabbed the book from Derek and flipped through it until he found a spell he wanted to try. The day went on like that, doing basic spells and exchanging kisses with Derek. Stiles could really get used to this.


End file.
